


陷落

by saltedfishXiao



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedfishXiao/pseuds/saltedfishXiao





	陷落

金元植注意那个每次被一群同学拽过来却总是呆在角落里的家伙很久了。

 

说他无趣好像也是个不争的事实。可是这个背着书包，鼻梁上架着一副笨重黑色粗框眼镜，不跳舞，不喝酒也不怎么和别人交谈，只喜欢窝在沙发角落里和水果拼盘做斗争的家伙，放在酒吧里在金元植看来又实在是有趣得紧。

 

更有趣的是，金元植似乎发现他还总喜欢往自己的吧台这边偷偷地看。

 

比如现在。

 

那人刚拿牙签从碟子里扎了一颗小番茄偷偷地把视线瞥过来，意识到自己可能被发现了以后，牙签上那颗红色的水果被他迅速地低头叼进嘴里，在腮帮子里撑起小小的一块。

 

金元植把凿好的冰球放进Rock杯里推给吧台边一个晚上都在试图跟他搭话的客人，推眼镜的时候没忍住勾了勾嘴角。

 

“Ravi，你很开心吗？”

 

软磨硬泡了一个晚上的客人还以为自己在拿到金元植给他的威士忌时意外得到了一个笑容，正因此而沾沾自喜，但他不知道这位每天都难得机会搭讪的万人迷先生要是真喜欢谁，比起给些不明不白的暗示，更喜欢实际行动。

 

“是啊，挺开心的。”

 

金元植把树莓蓝莓和切好的的草莓放进冰冻模具里，在里面倒满石榴汁和樱桃汁，给出了一个肯定的答案。

 

一群年轻人围在卡座里玩游戏高声谈笑，酒当然也少不了。深夜不过是这些年轻学生新狂欢的开始，金元植又接到了那桌客人长长的一串订单。他也不着急，把那一桌要的调酒一一做好，放在托盘上，转身去冰箱里把早先冻起来的冰棒取出来头朝下放进海波杯里，又从背后的酒柜里挑了一瓶半甜的布鲁斯科从那根冰棒上淋下去直到半满。

 

表面粗糙的石榴汁冰块被酒液浸润，被冻在里面颜色艳丽的水果一下变得清晰可见，泡在总被看做优雅象征的红酒里显得有点活泼——

 

看上去很甜。那个人应该会喜欢。他满意地点了点头，拉开抽屉撕了张便条纸，一边屈起膝盖把门顶回去，一边拿笔在上面写了点什么压在了那杯红酒底下。

 

给客人送酒其实不在金元植的工作范围内，但他今天跟同僚打了个招呼，一手端起托盘一手食指勾起插销把吧台的围挡推开。

 

金元植绕过舞池来到学生们的座位前背着手站定，微微弯下腰鞠了个躬后开始把调酒分给大家。 

 

说他是万人迷不是没有道理的。他像是这家酒吧的活招牌，不离开吧台的时候尚且总有人试图搭讪，更别说他现在站在这里了。金元植把那些小声的惊呼和窃窃私语当耳旁风，直到有人注意到他的托盘里还剩下最后一杯。

 

“那个、”女生叫住他，伸着手指环视一圈记了个数，又转过脑袋来看他，“这一杯我们好像没有点？”

 

“啊，因为是常客，这一杯是送给大家的。”

 

如果被真的熟客听到这句话金元植一定会被追着讨酒债。

 

“嗯……”那女孩环视一圈，视线落在坐在半圆沙发最外端的时候好像有了主意，“大家都有喝的了的话，不然给弘彬吧？”

 

哦……弘彬是他的名字吗？金元植顺着其他人的目光看过去，那青年正盯着桌脚发呆，显然不在状态。

 

“弘彬、李弘彬！”

 

他身边的男生拍了拍他的肩膀，他这才回过神从沙发背上直起腰胡乱地嗯了两声，眼睛眨了眨，金元植没来由地觉得他要是有兔子耳朵可能已经竖起来了。

 

“弘彬啊，”刚才的女孩指了指金元植托盘上剩下的那杯酒，又看了看金元植，“虽然你每次来都不喝，但这位先生说是送的，你要不干脆试试？”

 

被叫做李弘彬的男孩终于抬头，看到正巧就站在他身边穿着西装制服围着黑色围裙的调酒师先生在上方用掌根推了一下那副薄金色的细框眼镜，被一道倾斜空白截断的右眉幅度微小地上扬，朝着自己露出一个笑容。

 

可能是李弘彬沉默得太久了，所有人都以为他会拒绝。但当他身边的同学开始整理杂乱无章的桌面打算腾块地方放托盘时，见了鬼似的看到李弘彬点点头从调酒师的手里接过了所谓的赠饮。

 

“谢谢。”

 

后来金元植又回到了吧台后边。他朝着空杯里哈了一口气再拿白纺布擦拭，玻璃发出吱吱喳喳的声音，他的眼神却又放到了李弘彬身上。糖浆冻的冰棒很容易融化，以致于李弘彬捏着棍子把它从红酒里提起来的时候不得不伸着脖子凑上去含了一小会，然后把它重新丢回酒杯里，脸颊动了动。

 

金元植想象着甜而略厚重的石榴汁混着红酒在他的口腔里融化，他和着味道清新的浆果将它们咽下，那场景让他不自觉地吞咽了一口，藏在中规中矩的衬衫领子下的喉结有一个明显的移动。

 

这还没完。他又看到李弘彬把不小心沾上果汁和酒液的手举到嘴边，舌头从唇间探出来一点从指缝间舔过，才从同伴手里接过纸巾。

 

金元植几乎是立刻就把视线收了回来。

 

这真的有点上头。他一边把杯子扣在杯架上一边想。

 

终于在接近午夜的时候金元植看到李弘彬跟同学说了些什么拎着他的书包朝着吧台这边走了过来。年轻人估计是看到他了，故意找了个离他远的位置坐下。金元植觉得有趣，笑的时候声音闷在喉咙里。他也不在意，客人正好要求他做些什么比较有意思的调酒，他点点头，人却朝着李弘彬那边去了。一群人隔着吧台一边问他为什么要到那边去一边跟在他屁股后面，金元植脚底下不停，只仰着头稍微把音量放大了点理直气壮地回答材料都在那边。

 

原本自己晃着两只脚坐在吧台角落的年轻人看到调酒师朝着自己走过来，瞪大了黑框眼镜底下的眼睛，拎着书包刚想逃就被刚才跟着金元植过来的一群客人围了个水泄不通，强行坐在了最佳观赏位置上。

 

为什么说是最佳位置？因为作为主角的调酒师就把双手撑在台面上正对着他。

 

坐着的年轻人比站着的金元植矮了些，只能把头仰起来一点看着金元植，所以后者也垂着眸子看他。金元植也挺吝啬的，后边还有一群人眼巴巴地也盯着他看，可是他的视线全都投在了藏在黑框眼镜底下的双眸里，硬是没分半点给他们。

 

那双眼睛很大，眼角的线条却急促地收起，使得它们看上去是种圆溜溜的形状，搭配那张很显无辜的脸，让李弘彬看起来简直像只被人类围着动弹不得受到惊吓的兔子。

 

“想看有趣的东西的话，今天做‘伦敦陷落’！”

 

他这话好像是和所有人说的，可是李弘彬捏了捏被他塞在外套口袋里的小纸条，知道那是说给自己听的。

 

[如果觉得有趣的话，到吧台这边来吧]

 

“有人看过《伦敦陷落》吗？”

 

有人点头有人摇头。金元植看到李弘彬点头了。

 

“今天挑一个幸运观众好了，来帮我倒酒。”

 

说是挑，但是其实金调酒师根本没有走心。他从杯架上拿了十个小的普通短玻璃杯靠在一起，又拿了一只shot杯放在这串杯子的最前面，然后装作自己真的有选了一圈，最后毫不犹豫地挑了自己面前的这个。

 

“就这位唯一坐着的客人好了。”

 

周围一片又羡又妒的惊呼声，年轻人搭在台面上的手指缩了缩。金元植又快忍不住笑意了，他用桃子味和香蕉味的利口酒做了个示范，朝着李弘彬地丢过去一个隐蔽的wink，看到后者的睫毛忽的往下扇去躲开他，接着伸手夺过那两只酒瓶。

 

他很快倒完了剩下的九只杯子，除了那只倒满波本威士忌的shot杯，水线几乎平齐，金元植不知道这该算意料之内还是意料之外。

 

“做得好——接下来是Everclear，方便一会点火。可以请你帮我拿着勺子吗？”

 

李弘彬像是不满意他哄小孩一样的语气抬眼瞪了他一下，金元植绷着嘴角忍笑，就着停留在杯沿的勺子倒酒，使那层燃烧剂平滑地盖在最上面。这一步做完他的幸运观众捏着勺柄要把勺子还给他，好歹是两个成年男人的手，勺柄也就这么长这么细躲也躲不开，于是接触不可避免，接过去的时候金元植的指尖明目张胆贴在他的手背上，留下一些暧昧不明的温度。

 

十一只长饮杯早就被金元植靠着杯沿摆好，颜色鲜艳的柠檬汁佳得乐之类等量地倒好两三杯，打头的是啤酒，排在一起像什么护驾车队。

 

金元植邀请李弘彬和他一起把刚才的短饮杯架上杯沿，自己从左至右，李弘彬则从右至左，他们几乎在同一时间到达中间放上最后一只酒杯，拇指与小指惊险地相触。

 

调酒师精准地捉住了对面人的视线，又像抓到老鼠的猫一样让对方逃开。他从柜台底下掏出小型的点火枪，一簇火焰从短饮杯上掠过，橙红色的火焰燃烧在最上层的高度谷物酒上，一下把刻意塑造着昏暗环境的吧台映成明亮的暖色调。

 

“前面的所有铺垫都是为了这一步。”

 

金元植这回再没给他机会，画着眼线的眸子隔着镜片看上去居然有了那么点压迫感，李弘彬抿了抿嘴唇，终于站起来把手放在了短饮杯边。

 

他迟迟不下手，却死死地盯着那簇火焰不放，露出来一颗小尖牙在嘴唇上磕出一个鲜红的印子。

 

“我的幸运儿需要帮忙吗？”

 

李弘彬其实没有什么都没有说，没有答应也没有拒绝。但金元植鬼使神差一般抬起了手，掌心贴住了李弘彬的手背。

 

“Bomb——London has fallen.”

 

他的指尖终于被金元植带着一起碰到了杯沿。

 

脆弱的平衡体系只需要一个微不足道的触碰就可以被彻底打破，就像一个人的彻底陷落可能只需要一个意料外的瞬间。

 

一杯利口混合因为外力失去五毫米的支点，坠进下方的长饮中引发一系列的连锁效应，十只短饮杯多米诺骨牌一样相继坠落，火舌因为液体与空气的搅动猛地窜起来，纯粹明亮的橙红色压过吧台晦暗杂乱的蓝与绿，金元植则穿过那一堵燃烧的幕墙看李弘彬。

 

他看到那双眼睛被火焰点亮，看到光线掠过他挺直秀气的鼻梁，看到那双抿着的嘴唇终于放开，牵起的嘴角在两颊浅浅地凿出一对酒窝。

 

他这才意识到那张初见觉得呆板无趣的脸原来这么鲜活这么漂亮。

 

玻璃叮叮当当地碰撞，重物坠落溅起水花，周围有人惊呼，谷物酒精一部分安静地在长饮杯的果汁上燃烧，一部分变成滚动在桌面上的残火——让人想起高空破碎的玻璃幕墙、坍塌落入河中的桥梁碎块、人们的尖叫还有街上燃烧的残骸。

 

倒是真有了点陷落的意思。只不过金元植觉得陷落的不是伦敦，是他自己。

 

吧台后面的调酒师驱赶着他们赶紧一人拿走一份火焰熄灭了的长饮，宣布这是今晚最后的表演，他们发出一阵不满的唏嘘，但是酒吧里不是只有这个可玩可看，很快三三两两散了。只有实在不想抢的幸运观众反倒不太幸运，两手空空地坐在那里，那表情就好像满脸写着“什么呀我没有份”。

 

这给金元植看笑了。拿了个飓风杯摁在他面前，转身拉开了冰箱门。

 

“你不是要下班了吗？”

 

李弘彬听他说不再继续本来已经动了起身离开的念头，看他这样又坐回了椅子上。

 

“是啊，下班了。”

 

金元植抱着一桶碎冰往里倒了小半杯，切了个草莓又捡了几片橙子嵌在上面用冰盖过去，看得人牙齿发酸。末了他抬头看唯一剩下的客人，耸耸肩附赠一个笑容。

 

“所以他们管不着我了。”

 

说着他一只手抄起桃子味的伏特加一只手抄起白兰地就往里灌了半个杯子，抱着冰桶填满剩下的缝隙，起开一罐番石榴汁把碎冰浇得往下塌陷。李弘彬看着金元植蹲下去在冰柜里翻翻找找，没忍住好奇地凑了近一点，结果被他突然冒出来的半颗脑袋惊得整个人向后仰去。

 

“草莓橘子柠檬葡萄，选一个？”

 

脑袋的主人眉梢一片温温和和的笑意突然没头没尾地问了他一句，所以他也没头没尾地顺口答了。

 

“葡、葡萄？”

 

接着他看到金元植拎着一罐包装上印满紫色葡萄的四洛克站起来，拇指与后三指捏着略窄的罐沿，空出来的食指曲起勾在拉环上发力，虎口在这一瞬间绷出边缘锋利的弧线，与罐面架起的空隙漂亮得叫人移不开眼——

 

咔哒。李弘彬的心一如拉环卷起的声音和那片跳出罐口雾成一片的水汽。

 

澄清的淡紫色酒液淌下来，二氧化碳翻成一片软乎乎的泡沫再很快消退，占据了飓风杯最后的空间。金元植往里插了根吸管，手指抵着底座把它朝李弘彬推得更近了点，自己则就这那个手势把易拉罐举到嘴边喝了一口。

 

“我选的幸运观众不是没拿到伦敦陷落吗？Netflix and Chill. 算我请的。”

 

金元植饶有兴味地盯着他看，以为自己会见到这个看上去呆板又乖顺的黑框眼镜落荒而逃的样子。但是李弘彬没有。他伸出食指勾住酒杯底下的细颈把它离自己拉得近了些，低头去够那根吸管。

 

金调酒师张了张嘴，一时间居然不知道说什么。他本来料定面前的客人不会接受还可能红着脸瞪他一眼跑掉，才抱着逗逗他的心态给他做了这杯调酒，可现实实在令他惊讶过头。

 

“喂等等，不要喝这么快很容易醉的。”

 

他伸手去够那杯喝了快一半的酒结果被对方躲开了。金元植抹了把额头无奈地笑笑，弓下腰凑得离他的客人近了点。

 

“而且，你真的明白Netflix and Chill是什么意思吗？”

 

金元植看到对面的小黑框眼镜埋头又嘬了两口，半晌才抬头不满地瞥了他一眼，吧台旋转的光正好投在那张被太多无趣的东西掩盖的漂亮的脸上，他在两颊与鼻梁上找到一片轻薄的绯红，听到那个意料之外的低音细若蚊吟的回答。

 

“我知道……又不是傻瓜。”

 

 

 

金元植锁上门后的第一件事是把李弘彬摁在门板上接吻。

 

那双因为刚喝过冷饮而带着一股子凉意的嘴唇很快在金元植的舔舐和摩挲下重新变得温暖起来。它们柔软，湿润，缝隙间浸润着残存的烈酒，尝起来味道很好，好像天生合适亲吻，可是它们的主人却紧张得令金元植忍不住衔着那片形状饱满漂亮的下唇闷闷地笑起来。他睁开眼去看李弘彬，正好发现那双藏在黑框下的眼睛因为察觉自己停下来也悄悄张开一条缝隙，被抓了个先行之后飞快地撇开视线。怀里的身躯很僵硬，明明在跟他接吻两只手掌却紧紧地贴在门上。金元植把手伸进他的外套底下，隔着一层薄薄的衬衫去捏他的腰，后者呼吸一顿，唇间吐出的气息是葡萄味的甜味。

 

“门板有什么好摸的……抱着我不舒服一点吗？”

 

金元植捉住那两只手，花了点力气把它们绕在自己的脖子上。他的声音本来就沉，现在夹带半分安慰半分逗弄灌进李弘彬的耳朵，引得后者忍不住缩了缩肩膀，连带着挂在他脖子上的手也收得紧了些。

 

他又笑，趁着李弘彬还在偷偷喘气弯着嘴角凑上去亲他，一边使了点劲捏他的下巴一边在他的下腹上摁了一把。李弘彬惊得整个人弓起了背喘了声，本来紧咬的牙关不自觉地松开，金元植毫不客气地闯了进去，舌头扫过对方整齐的齿列就好像君王巡视领地。

 

舌尖抵住上颚的时候男人感觉到怀里人颤抖着躲了一下，于是原本钳着下巴的手顺着他刀刻一般的下颌线移到后脑勺，为了防止他向后磕到脑袋，也为了让他无处可逃。接着他舔弄包覆着那块硬腭的柔软黏膜，毫不意外地听到李弘彬从鼻腔里哼出一些柔软的声音，金元植把头侧过去一点想要更加深入，他们的镜框却在这时候撞在了一起。

 

鼻梁有点疼。金元植皱起眉放开李弘彬，被打断的不满却在察觉后者的反应时立刻烟消云散。

 

年轻人可能是因为这个绵长的吻而有些意识飘忽，神经却食髓知味地驱使他贴着金元植的唇凑上来想要继续这个亲吻。但是他没能达到他的目的。金元植撤得有些远。于是他只能勾着金元植的脖子，黑框镜底下一双浮着水的眸子迷茫不解地望着他。

 

金元植在这瞬间觉得自己几乎跌入那层浅薄的水雾，然后淹没在旖旎的念想里。他搂着李弘彬的腰伸手摘掉了那副碍事的黑框眼镜，又伸手摘掉自己的，他本想把它们一起放在鞋柜上，最后却鬼使神差地留下了自己那一副，架往对方的鼻梁。

 

“眼镜、还给我……”

 

李弘彬好像清醒了点。看不清东西的近视眼条件反射一般要伸手去够自己的眼镜，他膝盖发软，几乎贴在金元植身上，然而金元植捉住他的手腕，居高临下地看着他。

 

和那副笨重黑框镜的不一样，他薄金色的细框镜对真正的近视眼起不了任何作用，但是它被制造的时候显然包含了以吸引某些人为目的的设计。李弘彬那双深褐色的眼睛因为看不清微微眯起来，又因为着急而漫上了更厚重的水汽，一切在这副细框眼镜的帮衬下变成一种明晃晃的勾引。

 

金元植的喉结隐秘地滚动了一下，在李弘彬小声的惊呼里捞着他的膝盖打横抱起来，踢掉皮鞋光着脚拐进卧室把他压在床上。

 

“李弘彬……”

 

他们离得很近，鼻尖抵着鼻尖。

 

“嗯？你为什么……”

 

他身下的人抓着他的小臂胡乱地应声，混乱的意识不允许他想起金元植为什么知道自己的名字。

 

“我听到你的朋友们这么叫你……”

 

金元植贴着他的唇说话。眼镜固然好看可毕竟仍是种妨碍，他伸手帮他摘下放在床头柜上，把这个若即若离的亲吻延伸到他的下颌骨，最后停在耳廓，黏黏糊糊地舔了一圈，满意地换来一阵颤抖。

 

“要跟我上床，你该不会什么都没有准备吧？”

 

他感觉到身下的那具身躯突然僵了一下，忍着笑变本加厉地刁难起来。

 

“没有安全套？那润滑剂呢？还是说你两者都没有？”

 

短暂的沉默过后金元植胸口突然被猛推了一把。虽然身高与自己相当，但金元植没想到李弘彬力气还不小，这一下差点真的把他给掀下去。他实在没忍住，喉咙里动滚着一串低低的笑声，赶紧重新抓住起了半个身子的人的手腕压回床上。

 

“别生气呀，逗你的。”

 

金元植放软了语气撑起身子去看李弘彬，抬手去摸摸他梗着的后脖子。对面的人皱着眉瞪大那双圆眼睛，完全是他想象中那副恼羞成怒的样子。

 

“什么都没有也没关系，都交给我就好。但你是真的要将就一下。”

 

他一边用鼻尖去蹭他泛红的耳朵，一边伸手去扯他中规中矩束好的衬衫，末了拉开拉链，顺着裤腰探进去，掌心隔着最后一层薄薄的棉质布料在半勃的器物上不轻不重地揉了一把，清楚地听到那人在自己耳边抽了口凉气。

 

“毕竟我没想过我会带人回来。”

 

而现在正好作为这个“从没想过”的人，李弘彬好像没能立刻很好地吸收这句话的含义，他皱着眉看了金元植半晌，却忽然间明白了。

 

“是吗……你可别骗我。”

 

李弘彬抿了下嘴唇把视线移开，似乎想要掩盖自己感到有点窃喜的事实，但颊边下陷的浅窝毫不留情地出卖了他。

 

“是真的。这回不逗你，我什么都没准备。但现在要我把你丢在这自己去买现成的，未免也太折磨人了。”

 

金元植起了点坏心，跪在他腿间牵着他的手往自己身下探，后者几乎在碰到他腿间鼓胀的东西时就挣扎着把手缩了回去。被惹急了脾气不小，这会怎么连抬头看他都不敢了？金元植觉得他这副样子实在可爱，脱掉他的外套去亲他诚实的酒窝。

 

“虽说不要你准备什么，帮我脱一下衣服总可以吧？”

 

他附在李弘彬颊边舔咬他的耳垂，后者犹豫了一下，把下巴搁上他的肩膀，抬手去解他黑色西装马甲的扣子，金元植也在这时去解他剩下的那件衬衫。没一会李弘彬扯了扯他的衣领，他配合地垂下双臂，把肩膀张开了等对方把衣物脱下，便按着面前人的肩膀推倒在床上，扯过一旁的枕头给他垫着，压上去又交换一个湿漉漉的吻。

 

“怕不怕？嗯？”

 

金元植没听到回答，大腿倒是被踹了带有警告性的一脚。他也不恼，笑着去亲李弘彬不尖线条却硬朗好看的下巴，顺延留下一路潋滟的水光。李弘彬皮肤很白，半掩在解开的衬衫底下看上去居然有种直白又情色的意味，他好像受到了蛊惑，牙尖顺着身下人的锁骨轻轻啮咬，他把那件轻薄的衬衫扯到李弘彬的臂弯，在锁骨尽头的肩峰上吮出一个暗红色的痕迹，掌心贴在那块白皙的胸膛上游移，绵软的乳尖很快在他的抚摸下充血发硬，他每碰到一下都会听到李弘彬咬着嘴唇抽气的声音便转而用指尖更过分地拧转玩弄，很快听到他梗了一半又咽回喉咙的呻吟。

 

“你不用忍着的。这里除了我没有人听得到。”

 

金元植埋头在他胸口照顾着另一侧，舌尖压下那粒硬挺的小东西又卷起来舔弄，说话时嘴唇又反复地擦过去。唾液裹着它，泛着水光的浅淡颜色衬上伴着凌乱呼吸起伏的胸口显得淫靡非常。话是这么说，可是他仍然听到李弘彬因为强硬忍耐而变得断断续续的倒气声，他顺着他贴在床单上的手臂摸过去，发现床单被年轻人捏皱了一片。

 

“还有我刚不是才说，抱着我会好一点吗？”

 

金元植一点点把李弘彬的指尖与织物剥离开，握着他的手腕拉到自己的脖子上。他的亲吻跟着他的手掌一起向下，李弘彬的形体比他想象中的还要好，他看上去很瘦，金元植摸到他腹部时却感受得到细滑皮肤下因为锻炼适宜而有着明晰线条的肌肉随着自己的动作紧张起来，腹股沟延伸向下延伸的阴影令人遐想。他舔了舔年轻人下腹凹陷的脐，趁着对方的腰禁不住往上绷起的时候勾着他松松垮垮挂在胯上的长裤连同底裤一起勾下来。

 

隐秘部位突然暴露在空气中使得李弘彬条件反射地想要把双腿并拢，金元植凑上去安慰似的亲了亲他的眼角，后者睫毛扑扇在他的唇上，有点痒。他还是很有耐心，手掌贴在那双大腿白皙的内侧轻而慢地向两边分开，温度高得让李弘彬从那一块皮肤开始整个人都烧热起来。

 

“张开一点，不会让你疼的。”

 

金元植低声言语是一种无法抗拒的引诱，李弘彬听在耳朵里，低沉的共鸣却仿佛能够引起心脏的震颤，于是连带着双腿也不自觉地完全卸下力气。而后男人的手从他的大腿后方开始移动，到膝窝，到小腿肚，再到脚踝，调酒师握着那只在这样的身高下实在显得小巧可爱的脚掌像握着他珍爱得不愿意让别人知道的私人酒藏。他偏过头嘴唇贴上脚踝内侧那块凸起的骨头，从这里开始他的手掌转过方向沿着原路返回，路过跟腱两侧的凹陷，托住他曲线平滑的小腿肚，搔刮过膝窝，携带一路像是燃烧的羽毛一样轻而热的吮吻，重新在大腿内侧划上句点。

 

下身被人含进口腔里的时候李弘彬抖着声音喘出来。那根早就挺立起来的器物从没被这样对待过，这般的高压和高热和平日里单纯的自我纾解相去甚远，他一下子慌了神，膝盖想要夹紧却被略带强硬地阻止，于是便伸着手胡乱地摸索，触到金元植茸顺的发从后深深地陷进去。

 

快感从下腹烧到他的头脑，理智如同凝固的岩浆高热却迟滞。他常常是大家口中所说的聪明学生，当下却怀疑自己是不是连最基本的四则运算都无法处理，这种感觉对于他来说实在太过危险，用如临深渊来形容似乎一点也不过分。李弘彬睁开黏重的眼皮，泪水像一块毛玻璃模糊了他的视线什么也看不真切，手下便不由自主地用力揪扯，好在很快有只手掌覆盖上来，指腹贴在他的手背上温柔地劝慰。他吸了吸鼻子，努力地闭眼再睁开，才能向下看到金元植正好吐出自己的性器，他茫然地眨了眨眼还没来得及把对方看得更清楚，双腿却突然被托着抬得更高了些。

 

有温热的呼吸洒在他的后方，李弘彬还没有细想，金元植就已经把舌尖贴上了他的后穴舔舐。

 

“嗯……你别、”

 

他一时间又惊又羞，顾不得词句破碎也要阻止金元植。可是对方没有回答他，只是变本加厉地用唇舌去抚慰那些紧闭的褶皱，试图引导那个隐秘的入口向自己打开。唾液沾湿臀缝，腿间很快湿漉漉的一片泥泞，但金元植仍在继续，鼻尖蹭在柔软敏感的会阴皮肤上。

 

从未有过的性体验完全夺走了李弘彬的思考能力，以致于金元植撤开唇舌将一根手指挤进去的不适感让他无意识地哼出声音，柔软细微，听上去无措又委屈。这种时候亲吻往往容易令人感到安全，金元植恰到好处地起身重新凑到他唇边，他揪着对方头发的手滑落到对方的后颈上主动索要一个吻，唇齿交缠间淡淡的腥气让他意识到那是自己的味道，然而羞耻心在此时只会助长情欲，让他只能陷在其中模模糊糊地呻吟。

 

后穴酸且胀，手指在里面翻搅的感觉不算好。庆幸的是金元植足够耐心足够温柔，直到身下人漂亮的五官终于从不适感中舒展，偶尔从喉咙里漏出软软的哼声，才探进第二根手指，尝试寻找那块能让他感受到极端快乐的地方。

 

那没有让金元植花费太长的时间。指尖贴上那块皮肉的时候李弘彬的声音陡然高了一个度，大腿的肌肉也紧绷起来，始终闭着的双眸撑开一条缝隙，露出好像被什么人欺负了似的表情。  
金元植知道自己找对了地方，两指继续抵着那块凸起磨蹭，李弘彬的手在他的肩背上剐蹭着，呼吸愈发急促。

 

过了一小会金元植把手指从后穴抽出来，肠液与唾液的混合物泛着润泽的水光。他觉得差不多了，两指轻轻地划过李弘彬的小腹把体液蹭在上面，俯下身哑着嗓子询问。

 

“我进去了。可以吗？”

 

他确实忍得太辛苦了，到了这一步，也许就算李弘彬拒绝他也不会停——然而身下人半张着嘴，艳红的舌尖无意间舔过唇角，而后睁着一双浸透了欲望的眼睛喘息着点头，毫无章法地把亲吻落在他的下巴上。

 

金元植的眼里暗沉沉的一片。

 

他把那双使不上劲的腿捞在臂弯里，记着刚才的角度不带丝毫犹豫地把自己操进去，在讶异于里头柔软湿热的同时却忍不住感到有点错愕——

 

他没想到李弘彬就这样尖叫着射了出来。

 

身下的人整个身子都在颤抖，脖颈和细窄的腰几乎向上反弓到极限，性器夹在他们之间吐出白液，星星点点溅在整片绷紧的胸腹上。

 

金元植被因为高潮剧烈收缩起来的后穴绞得低喘一声，把那两只挂在自己脖子上的手拉往头顶，李弘彬的手和他的脚一样对于这个身高来说都偏小了一码，金元植可以轻松地用一只手就摁住。

 

“这样就很舒服了？那一会怎么办啊？”

 

明明也被夹得受不了还偏要伏在李弘彬耳边低声调笑，后者连瞪他的力气都没有了，只是红着眼角，连呼吸声都不成直线。金元植空着的那只手隔着一层薄薄的肌肉摸那块凸起的髂嵴，缓缓地用点力固定住，不顾李弘彬高潮过后敏感非常的身体，更深更重地撞进去。

 

到了这里忍耐都是徒劳，李弘彬几乎立刻就再次叫出声来。意识到自己发出了怎样声音的他去咬着嘴唇试图咽回去，从尾椎直窜遍整条脊骨的快感却使他因为感到缺氧而不得不张着嘴大口地呼吸，于是呻吟便藏也藏不住，在齿间咬得破碎又逸出唇边。

 

金元植不留余力地抵着那块能让他轻易迷失的地方反复研磨抽送，那双被自己钳住的手随着他的动作握紧，张开，再握紧，再张开。他低下头去看李弘彬，对方原本显得十分乖顺的刘海被汗水浸湿，露出一小片光洁的额头，细软的黑色发丝随着他的顶弄轻轻晃荡着，他有时去咬自己的嘴唇，有时在一声拖长了的甜腻呻吟之后伸出舌尖舔在边缘，唾液使得那双唇湿润地泛着水光，因为亲吻而变得殷红的颜色让金元植想到石榴汁与蔓越莓。

 

完全沉溺进去了。他和李弘彬都是。那张原本看上去清爽又无辜的脸是因为自己给予的快感而熏染上情欲的——仅仅是这个认知就足以让金元植想要进的更深，想要让他露出更迷乱的表情。

 

他意识到李弘彬在看他，像是有话要说，但他随着自己腰下的动作起起伏伏，出口的全是浸透了欲望的音节。于是金元植也将视线完全地专注于那双眼睛。湿漉漉的，连睫毛也是，泪水使它们一绺一绺地黏连，像露水打湿的蛛网，而他的视线就从蛛网的缝隙下透出来，有某种祈求的，询问的，催促的意味。

 

金元植不知道自己怎么看明白的。他没有听到问题，却给出了正确的回答。

 

“金元植。我的名字是金元植。”

 

他所有的动作都停下来，连牵制李弘彬的手也松开撑在对方的头侧，说得慢而郑重，以确保他能清楚地听到。

 

身下人的终于得到了喘息的机会，雾蒙蒙的眸子安静地看了他一小会，重获自由的手缓缓摸索着抱住了他的肩背，双腿缠上他的腰。

 

“元植……金元植……”

 

他的膝盖夹在他腰侧轻轻地磨蹭，是一个不遮不掩的邀请。

 

“嗯。”

 

金元植轻声给他回应，俯身用一个湿热缠绵的吻作为开始，重新将两个人拖入情潮的深渊。

 

金元植擦着头发的从浴室里出来的时候看到李弘彬正靠在床头发呆，他穿着自己的T恤短裤，一条白皙修长的腿挂在床边，脚跟有一下没一下地蹭在木地板上。他过去捏他的脸，被挥着手赶开。

 

“你看上去不喜欢酒吧啊，为什么总是跑过来干坐着？”

 

金元植一边问他一边弯腰托起他的小腿想要放到床上。李弘彬由着他没管，眼神跟着他直到他上了床坐在自己旁边。

 

“……我是不喜欢酒吧，但我觉得调酒有意思。”

 

身边洗过澡的男人湿着头发，没了眼线的下垂眼远不如刚才具有侵略性，看上去虽然温柔得多，紧紧粘过来的视线却仍然让李弘彬招架不住。他梗着脖子嘴硬了好一会，还是自暴自弃地撇开视线愤愤地加了一句。

 

“而且你站在吧台后面的样子很好看！满意了没！”

 

他听到金元植发出傻瓜似的笑声，咬牙切齿地抓了抓自己的刘海。

 

“那你可以再常来一点。你喜欢的话我还可以教你。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

李弘彬被拽着倒在床上，听到这话眼睛都亮了不说连人都靠的近了点。金元植还是觉得他可爱，笑着去亲他的嘴角。

 

“真的。下次就轮到你做Netflix and Chill来请我了。”

 

他毫不意外地收到了李弘彬红着脸踹过来的两脚。


End file.
